Baby at the Kahiki Palms Motel
by Mrs.Firefly
Summary: Baby plays with 1 of her victims, it's femslash! Please review, it's not a long story. Btw, this is a complete story actually I only wrote TBC at the end 'cause I'm writing a sequel to it, but it doesn't stop at a critical point to drive ya crazy :D


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Baby (I wish I would), and I'm not making money with her, I'm just playing with her, then I'm gonna gi

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Baby (I wish I would), and I'm not making money with her, I'm just playing with her, then I'm gonna give her back to Rob Zombie.

I altered the events in the films for this fic: When Baby and Otis get to Kahiki Palms Motel they only find one couple plus a single girl there. Baby chats with the guy just as she did with Roy, and they get into the room the same way. But they don't find 3 other people in there just two girls. Otis takes the guy with him, like in the film to get the guns, and Baby gets to play with her victims.

**Rating**: NC-17 (This means it's expicit! It's got detailed sex in it, and lots of swearing so if you're under 18 or offended by this… go away!) Also this is a PWP short story, just so you're warned.

**Pairing**: Baby/Victim

**Warning**: This is a slashfiction a.k.a. girl on girl action, so if you're not interested in reading this kind of stories hit the back button. Also we all know how sadistic and evil Baby can get, and she also has a really dirty mouth, so watch out for swearing and sadistic behavior. If you're offended by that… don't read… if you're okay with all of the above: Enjoy! And please review! 

**Baby at Kahiki Palms Motel **

By

Rebel Amazon

"Can I go to the bathroom please? I'm about to piss myself." Asked the blond haired girl. Baby didn't reply. She just kept scratching at the chair with her knife.

"Excuse me, can… can she go to the bathroom? Please?" Asked the younger woman.

"What?? I heard you the first time! I was just thinking. What are you going to give me?" Baby asked with a smile. Both girls looked at her with wide eyes, not understanding.

"You could go piss yourself for all I care… if you want special favors you gotta give me something in return!" Said Baby.

"Well, what do you want?" Asked the blond girl. Baby seemed to be thinking for a moment. "I want you, to hit her in the face."

"What?" Asked the blond, surprised.

"I know you heard me!" Baby shot back. The younger woman turned to the blond. "Go ahead."

"And make it hurt. No love taps. I wanna hear it!" Baby gave the command. The first slap was barely audible.

"Harder! She won't break!" Said Baby. The next hit was bigger, but Baby still wasn't satisfied.

"You better make this next one Fucking count!" She said angrily. The third slap was big, big enough that even Baby liked it.

"Hehe. Good. Very nice. Now you come here…" The girl slipped off the bed. "Kneel down" The girl kneeled down. "Give me a kiss and say: Thank you Baby! I had a really great time" The girl gives Baby a kiss on the cheek and says as she was told. Baby then grabs her by the hair and pulls her close and whispers in her ear. "Don't do anything stupid… I'd hate to kill a hot gal like you." Before letting go she bites the girl's earlobe, then licks it. Then she shoves the girl to the floor. "Now make it fast, bitch!"

After a few minutes screaming for help can be heard from the bathroom, and Baby jumps up. "Fuck! I knew this bitch would do something stupid!" She starts hitting the door. "Shut up! Open the door!" While she's busy trying to get in the younger girl grabs the gun Baby left on the table. "Hold it!" She shouts. Baby turns around hiding the knife behind her back. "Hold it, or I swear I'll kill you!" She says pointing the gun at Baby. "Why would you wanna kill me? I'm your only hope… you've seen my brother. He's fucking insane." She says acting like she's surprised by her actions and while doing so she gets a better hold on the knife. "Shut up! Nicole come out! It's okay!" She shouts, and as the last word leaves her mouth and the door opens Baby side steps the door and grabs Nicole as she comes out. She uses her as a body shield and holds the knife to her throat. "You just move one muscle and she's gonna bleed to death!" Baby says menacingly. "Amanda!" The girl squeaks out scared. The younger girl clearly doesn't know what to do, but Baby helps her decide. She slits the throat of Nicole. Blood spills everywhere and Amanda's eyes widen in shock.

Baby just grins at her and undoes her worn out jeans. She pulls them off halfway, and turns around, revealing her ass. "Go ahead, shoot me! Shoot me right in the ass!" Says Baby and slaps her own ass. Amanda pulls the trigger but the gun clicks empty. Baby spins around and even with her pants halfway down she has enough time to grab Amanda's hair. "You stupid bitch! There ain't no bullets in this thing. It's all fucking mind power!" She laughs out loud, then in one second her face turns serious. "So what should I do with you, hm? You were a really bad girl, you need to be punished…" She says in a sweet voice. Amanda just looks at her scared, she doesn't even dare to breathe, more less speak. Baby pulls her jeans up. "Ya know… all this killing got me kind of horny. Care to help me out with this little problem?" She asked, her eyes beaming with joy. Amanda just looks at her terrified and Baby laughs in her face and drags her to the chair she was sitting on a few minutes ago. She has a firm grip on the girls hair, while she steps out of her jeans. "Now I suggest you don't do anything stupid, cause I've still got this very big knife over here… I suppose you don't want to get to know it better do you?" Amanda shakes her head as much as she can, with the hold Baby has on her. "Good. Do a good job then and you might live to see another day…" As Amanda starts to kneel down Baby stops her. " I didn't say now. What the fuck are you thinking anyway? I'm not some guy you can give a blow job standing up… besides I don't nearly trust you enough to let you get to work like this…" She holds the knife with her teeth and gets a pair of handcuffs out from the pocket of her discarded jeans.

"Well let's see… how should we do this…" She looks around the room, then her eyes brighten up. "Ooooh, I got it." She drags Amanda to the bed. "Lay down on your stomach!" She commands. Amanda is too scared not to obey. "Which one is your better hand?" She asks. "The right." Amanda replies. "Good." Baby puts the handcuff on the handle of the knife still in her mouth, and kneels next to Amanda. She grabs her left hand and lets go of her hair and cuffs that hand with her left foot. "There. Now I don't have to worry you'll do something stupid, and I can just enjoy myself." Says Baby satisfied with herself. She pulls the chair to the edge of the bed, but instead of sitting down on it, she sits on the floor first. She grabs the girls yaw and makes her look her in the eyes. "Now. I warn you, if you do something stupid… anything stupid I swear I'll make you suffer ten times more!! You got that?" Amanda shakes her head up and down violently, so Baby can see she's being very cooperative. "Good. Do a good job and you get a reward, alright?" She asks smiling, but doesn't wait for an answer. "Now give me a kiss…" She says and Amanda kisses her. They kiss for quite a few minutes, Amanda giving her everything she's got in hopes that Baby wont hurt her. They duel for domination, their tongues dancing back and forth in each others mouth when suddenly Baby breaks off for air. "Damn girl, you kiss good… Now, down my neck." The girl starts kissing down her neck, but she's getting nervous. Baby doesn't like that. "Where the fuck are you hurrying?" she asks a bit annoyed. She grabs Amanda's hair and guides her mouth to her pulse point. "There…and put some teeth into it too" Amanda starts kissing and licking her neck, but soon it's not enough for Baby and she pushes her mouth to her neck roughly. Amanda gets the hint and starts biting the skin there. Afraid of what might happen she doesn't dare to bite too hard. "Harder! I won't break!" Commands Baby. Amanda starts biting harder, while she keeps licking at the skin too. Baby lets out a long moan. After a few minutes pass, she pulls up her shirt and starts to push Amanda's head down to her breasts. "You're doing quite okay, don't mess up, ya hear me?"

Amanda starts to kiss her breasts and play with her nipples, but when she lets go of her left nipple and goes for the right, she starts getting nervous again, and bites too hard. "Ow! You stupid Bitch!" Baby yelps and slaps Amanda hard on the face. Blood starts to trickle down the side of Amanda's mouth. "Goddamn bitch! You did that on purpose didn't you?" Baby asks sneering. "NO! No, please don't hurt me, I didn't mean it!" Amanda begs. Baby touches her sore nipple then looks at her fingers. "Your lucky that ain't my blood, or you'd be one dead bitch now…" She stands up from the floor and sits on the chair, after positioning it. "I'm gonna give you one last chance… if you fuck up, I'm gonna skin you alive and make a mask from you're face, you got it?" Amanda's eyes grow wide, but she nods. She stretches her neck to get to Baby, but she's too far away. She looks up at Baby expectantly. "What are you looking at? Come closer. Don't expect me to help you after a fuck up like that!" She says, like this is the most natural thing in the world. Amanda manages to crawl closer. Now she's really nervous, she's shaking visibly, and she doesn't dare to start. Baby waits a couple moments then asks "What the fuck are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

"I'm nervous."

"Well you'd better be, you're not doing such a good job right now…"

"I don't know what to do. I've never done this before."

"And no one ever ate you out before either?" Baby asks.

"Not really."

"That sucks. It's the best fucking feeling in the world. But just 'cause I'm such a nice girl I'll give you a hint. Start licking my clit with the flat of your tongue and put two fingers in me… then when I'm close take my clit between your lips and start sucking and stroking with the tip of your tongue…" She doesn't even wait for a reply, she just pushes Amanda's head between her legs. "Now do it!" Amanda starts licking just as she was told. "Fingers!" Baby reminds her after a few minutes. Amanda enters Baby with two fingers. "Damn!" Baby exclaims, then moans. "Faster…" Amanda starts pumping her fingers faster and Baby starts moving around the chair, moaning, but keeping Amanda's face securely against her pussy. She keeps this up for a while, enjoying, but the girl is doing too much of a good job, she can feel herself getting close to the edge. "Oh fuck! I'm getting close!" She shouts, pushing Amanda's head even closer to herself. Amanda remembers what Baby told her, and she doesn't want to get slapped again, or even killed by the psycho, so she does just that. She takes Baby's clit between her lips and starts sucking and licking. Baby's moans get heavier and heavier, and she has a death grip on the chair and on Amanda's head too. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come! Don't stop!" She pants out loud, her ass is coming off the chair, her hips pumping in rhythm with Amanda's fingers, and a minute later her whole body tenses up, and she screams as she tumbles right over the edge "FUCCCCCCK!! I'M COMINGGGGG Aaaaaahh!" She comes crashing down to the chair, unable to move or open her eyes. She sees stars from the power of her orgasm. "Damn girl…" She manages to whisper out.

After a few minutes pass, she lets go of Amanda's hair and stands up. "Shit, that was a wicked good job you did girly!" Baby has a huge, satisfied grin plastered on her face. Amanda is still laying on the bed, as Baby put her there, waiting for Baby to decide her fate. Baby gets dressed, and knife in hand, she steps to Amanda. "Well I promised you a reward, didn't I?" She asks not expecting an answer, and takes the handcuffs off. She straddles Amanda and leans in. "You can rub your wrist ya know… I know handcuffs are a bitch." Amanda slowly brings her hands together as if still not believing that Baby let her comfort herself. "As for your reward…" She trails off as if thinking.

TBC

Note: I know I'm a mean bitch for leaving it hanging open like that… but I didn't know if Baby should return the favor, or just kill her, like the murderer she is? Or maybe both. Review please and tell me what you'd like to read 


End file.
